ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny: Part 1
Plot The episode begins with a view of a clock in a black background. Both hands are pointing at 12. As the second hand starts to move, the camera zooms in per tick. Narrator: Time. The one thing everyone wants, but never has enough of. The thing that ends old lives, starts new ones, and spans throughout running ones. In short, time is the ultimate weapon; the ultimate commodity. The second hand starts to move faster, and the camera zooms in closer into the very middle of the clock. The scene fades to an old temple and freezes. Narrator: Timelines are defined as the spaces in which time flows freely. The scene unfreezes and the camera rapidly zooms in on the hieroglyphics on the wall, focusing on a round grey figure. Narrator: This very being, Maltruant, caused time to advance billions of years forward during the Time War. Both living and non-living things evolved, though some species were unlucky, and met their demise. The screen turns black. Narrator: Now, remember when I said time is the ultimate weapon? It's true. As a matter of fact, because of time, the normal life of a 14-year old boy is about to take a 180-degree turn. Oh, how terribly rude of me. Who am I? That's...a story for another day. The scene begins with vibrant purple eyes squinting. The camera zooms out as they open, revealing a brown-haired boy with purple eyes who is wearing an outfit with a purple, green and black color scheme, typing on a thin laptop keyboard. The screen is holographic. The camera pans out to reveal the entire scene of the boy's classroom. Everyone else is typing on a keyboard as well. The boy's eyes dart to the side, looking at the digital clock hanging on the wall. He chews on his pen, then quickly types random letters. He grins, and the bell rings in an unusual 8-bit tone. Boy: Oh, yeah! The students all get up, switch their laptops off and put them in front of the sharply-dressed young female teacher's desk, before running out of the room. The boy of our focus walks over, and puts down the laptop, still turned on. Boy: See ya, Mrs. Wright! Wright: Ben, wait right here. He stops, as the rest of his classmates completely leave the room. as his grin turns into a frown: (raises eyebrow) Mrs. Wright? Mrs. Wright looks down at Ben, pushing down her glasses to see him clearly. Wright: Ben, what is this? She shows him his assignment, which includes random symbols and letters. Ben: Um...my History assignment? Wright: What kind of assignment? Ben: I'm not sure. You gave me the assignment. You should ask the History department if you're having doubts. Wright: No. What I mean is, this is supposed to be a test, and what you have written does not adhere to the manual of answering. Your answers don't even match the curriculum. I know you have potential, and that's what bugs me. You do great in English and Biology. Ben: Look, History isn't my favorite subject. Whatever points I lose here, I'll compensate with the other classes that I actually do good at. Wright, leaning intimidatingly towards Ben: One cannot simply disregard one thing and focus on others. This should be a life lesson for you, Ben. You focus too much on certain things and you don't look beyond the box. Ben: What the-? Ugh. Dang. Sorry Mrs. Wright, but I don't want to waste my day here listening to your proverbs. I have a bus to catch. He walks out, as Mrs. Wright looks on, lost in thought. Wright, shaking his head: This boy doesn't know what he's destined for. We wipe into the next scene, where Ben runs out of the school doors with his blue backpack hung on his left arm. He looks at the street and sees the flying white school bus fly off. Ben runs off to the edge of the school compound. flailing his arms: Hey, hey! You forgot me! He sighs and feels his pockets. Ben: Aw, great. I didn't even bring my phone! (facepalms) Guess I'll just have to walk. He walks off to the right. We see a busy street from above, flying cars whizzing in all directions. We zoom into Ben, who is on the sidewalk on the right. The digital traffic light glows red. Ben steps onto the street. A spiralling blue portal opens at the end of the street, emitting a gust of wind. The surrounding cars horn repeatedly (though it sounds like beeps). A round metallic creature with red eyes and a red and black hourglass symbol on its chest jumps out of the portal. Creature: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (squints) We meet again. We zoom into a white car with blue-tinted windows, with a young African-American man wearing formal clothes as its driver. Man: What is that thing? stepping back: Are you one of those new security robots the government has been testing? Creature: No. I'm the one who is going to end you and do the universe a favor. Ben steps backwards even further and stumbles to the ground. Terrified, he starts to breathe heavily and pulls himself up. Ben: No! Sta- Stay away from me. We see a dark blue flying police car in the sky, from the front. As it approaches us, we see it from the back. It whizzes to where Ben is. through speaker: Whoever you are, stand down. I repeat, stand down, or we will use force. The creature waves his arm at the police car, and a green beam eradicates it into nothing but dust. Ben's eyes widen. facing the cars: Who's next? (pauses) No-one? Our view returns to Ben, who tiptoes the way he came. shaking his head: Foolish human child. Do you not realise your puny life is at an end? Ben sighs and looks at the creature from the corner of his eye. The scene slows down as the creature emits a green beam at Ben. We focus on the beam, which is mere centimetres from Ben's back. A blue, black and white blur appears out of nowhere and pushes Ben out of the beam's way. The beam hits a fire hydrant, disintegrating it and making the water inside it spurt out. Creature: No! Not you! The creature starts shooting beams at the blur, which manages to avoid them. We focus on Ben, who is lying on the ground. He gets up and looks at the creature, then at the blur. He starts to run, but the blur moves towards Ben at lightspeed, and disappears. We see the city from above again, though we are now north from where we were seconds ago. We are surrounded by skyscrapers. The blur from earlier passes us. We zoom into the blur, to reveal Ben in its grasp. Ben: You going to let me go? in a raspy voice: No. (pauses) Not yet. eyes widening: You talk? The blur does not reply. Ben: Apparently not much. Blur: Okay, I'm going to speed up. Brace yourself. The blur speeds up so fast that Ben blends in with it. The camera shifts to first-person view of the blur. A blue portal opens in front of us and we enter it. We come out of the portal on the opposite side of where we entered it, though it is now nighttime. We slow down to observe neon lights illuminating the night sky and people and other beings of different species are walking around. A few of them are flying above us on hoverboards. The camera returns to third-person view as we see city from above. We pan to a tall building reaching the clouds, making the other skyscrapers seem like a single-storey house. The building is tall and rectangular, colored purple, surrounded by green-glowing revolving rings, rotating horizontally around the building. We zoom into the top floor. The room is rather large, with the ends of it just in our view. The walls are made of a brownish-silver metal, and the floor a pristine white. The lights emit a blinding white light. There are a few nearly invisible slits in the wall. An circular elevator is in the middle. Facing the exit of the elevator on the wall is a holographic screen with a touch-acivated control panel. Next to the screen is a scanner. Behind and to the left of the elevator is a six-foot tall bronze robot with green eyes, deactivated. Flying around are small probes resembling these. The elevator dings as we see the exit of the elevator. The door opens and the blur, still holding Ben, runs through us. We then see the blur at the control panel, vibrating, with Ben on the ground with his eyes closed. slowly sitting up: (groans) Where am I? Blur: You probably don't know this, but I'm looking right at you. Ben gets up. walking backwards in fear: Who are you? Wh-What do you want? Where... (looking around) am I? Blur: This won't make any sense, but... The blur stops vibrating to reveal its true form, an armored velociraptor-like creature with a purple and black hourglass symbol on its chest. It wears a black helmet with a white stripe in the middle. It has a blue face with purple eyes, along with black lines at the right sides of his eyes. It has a long black tail with five blue lines on it. Within seconds, a purple light engulfs the creature. As it dissipates, we see an adult male with purple eyes and brown hair. He wears a green hooded vest with a black outline, along with black pants and fingerless gloves and purplish-black and green boots. On his left wrist is a gauntlet with the same hourglass symbol that the creature/blur had. Man: ...I'm you. Ben: That can't be. I'm me. What? You're telling me you're my future self? Ben looks at his future self, expecting him to deny his statement, but Future Ben merely crosses his arms at his disbelief. Ben: So this really is the future? Ben: Yes. I didn't just bring you here to shatter your previous knowledge of the universe. You're in trouble, Ben. raising an eyebrow: Trouble? Ben: That weird creature earlier? He came back in time to kill you. jokingly: Which one? Ben: (chuckles) It's gonna be weird to get you up to speed. Okay, so, without spoiling too much, something great was going to happen to you. grinning excitedly: Really? What? Ben: Your destiny. (pauses and smiles) But unfortunately, a longtime enemy of mine went back in time to kill you. Ben: That weird clock creature... What was so great about my destiny that I needed to be killed? Ben: Ben, you found a device. A device made for peace, a device that some people see as a weapon. Ben: And you still have it, don't you? That's why you were able to turn into that velociraptor. Ben: Boy, I sure am smart. Ben: And funny. Both Bens laugh. Ben: Anyway, I'm supposed to make sure you become the hero you're destined to be, so... Ben's eyes widen as his future self reaches for his pocket. Future Ben takes out a gauntlet like device, primarily colored purple and green. The most noticeable physical feature of this device is that it has a black and purple hourglass-shaped dial, though it is dull-colored. Ben, extending his hand: Say hello to the Metamnitrix. smile fading: ...This makes no sense! Sure, technology these days is pretty impressive, but time travel? C'mon, that's insane. Not to mention turning into different aliens. Ben: Actually, at this time, a time travel theorem exists. Someone by the name of Professor- Ben: Look, can you just pinch me or something so I can wake up from this weird dream? Ben: This will make sense to you soon. Just please take it. He extends his hand further. Ben, in turn, shakes his head. The ground suddenly rumbles and Ben and his future self hold on to the wall to retain balance. The alarm starts going off. Ben: What's happening? Ben: More like 'who'. We zoom in near the elevator, where a drill emerges from the ground. The hole expands, until a robotic crab-like creature jumps up from the hole. as goldish brown-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. He has orange lines running on his body and his eyes has the same color as they highlights of his pincer. Ben, squinting: Kraab. in a robotic voice: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Kraab: Nice to see- (notices Ben) We-he-ll, two Tennysons in one place. (camera zooms in on Ben's wrist) And he's not wearing the Metamnitrix. Good for me. Kraab's pincers open, firing an orange laser blast at Future Ben. He is slammed against the glass, dropping the Metamnitrix. Kraab fires more laser blasts at the probes, destroying them. Kraab: Child's play. A grapple hook extends from Kraab's left pincer and latches onto the Metamnitrix. Ben instinctively leaps in the air and holds on to it, his feet struggling to stay on the ground. Kraab: Hey, snot rag, help me. A small blob of purple slime creeps up on Kraab's shoulder and jumps on Kraab's face, covering his eyes. Kraab: You little- You were supposed to help me finish the job! I need to get paid! The grappling hook releases the Metamnitrix onto the ground. Ben grabs it with his right hand and sprints towards his future self, who is rubbing his shoulder. The Metamnitrix suddenly jumps out of Ben's right hand and latches onto his left wrist. The emblem lights up. Ben: W-Why did it do that?! Ben: Ah, the nostalgia. Metamnitrix: Adapting to host's DNA. stretching his left arm away from him: Ah! Th-This thing talks?! Ben, putting his hands on Ben's shoulders: Calm down. He looks over at Kraab, who rips the purple blob off his eyes. Kraab: You stupid slime! He has the watch now! I needed the money, you know! Blob: It was all part of the plan. The blob jumps off Kraab and slithers towards Ben. to Future Ben: What is that thing? Ben: Must be a Polymorph parasite. I'm not sure. Ben: I thought you went through all this before. Ben: No, I didn't. I got the Metamnitrix in a much different way. to the blob: Stay away from me. He starts to back away, but the blob comes closer. Blob: I come in peace. Ben: That's what they all say. (to Future Ben) Are you not at all bothered by this? Ben: I- uh, (chuckles) have seen some pretty weird stuff in my day. Kraab leaps in the air and lands on Ben, pushing him to the ground. Kraab grabs Ben's arms, preventing him from moving. He leans close to Ben's face. Kraab: The prey will always fall in the hands of the hunter. He runs the tip of his claw across the side of Ben's neck, creating a scar. Ben: (winces) It stings! (closes eyes and breathes rapidly) Kraab raises his arm and is about to slam it down with great force on Ben's face. We get a closeup of his pincers as it stops mere millimeters from Ben's face. We zoom out to reveal Kraab hovering above Ben. Behind him is Future Ben as Lodestar, a creature with a metal head with purple eyes. His body is primarily colored black and purple in a stripe-like fashion. His limbs are all separated, but there is green energy in between them. Ben: (whews) Thanks. We see through Ben's point of view as, in the blink of an eye, the purple blob jumps on Ben's neck and disappears into the cut on his neck. Ben: Aah! Lodestar, oblivious to what happened to Ben, emits waves of purple energy at Kraab, coating him in a magnetic field. Kraab: My boss will get you back someday. Lodestar: You should be more worried about yourself. He raises his arms up and down repeatedly. Kraab falls to the ground and hovers in the air in sync with Lodestar's arm movement. Ben: H-He-Help! Lodestar: Kinda busy he- (looks at the large cut on Ben's neck) O-kay, that's ugly. We see through Ben's point of view as he closes his eyes, exhaling sharply. As we are still in Ben's point of view, Ben's eyes flicker open as he gasps. He is in a large room with many beds. Ben: Where am I? Ben, offscreen: You're fine. You're in my infirmary. Ben looks to his right and sees Future Ben sitting on a chair. We return to normal view as Ben sits up. Next to the bed is an empty blood bag and a screen etched into the wall. Ben: Take it easy. You've been cut. Ben feels the part where the cut used to be, except there is now a bandage in place of it. Ben: So, all that future stuff...it's true? Ben: Do I have to tell you a third time? Ben: Heh. Where's Kraab? Ben: Locked up. Ben: One of the last things I remember... (eyes widen) that blob! offscreen: Yes? looking around frantically: Where are you?! offscreen: I am inside your body. I entered through the cut in your neck, remember? eyes widening: Oh no, you didn't! offscreen: I believe you need to calm down. There has been a misunderstanding, which I can explain if- interrupting it: You don't have to explain anything! You are getting out now! He tries to pull his bandage off with his right hand, but Future Ben stands up and rushes towards Ben, grabbing his wrist. Ben: Hey, hey, hey! Don't touch that! frowning: Are you serious?! I have a talking blob inside me! offscreen: Ahem. If I may, I am not simply a 'talking blob'. I am a Polymorph endoparasite called the Ultimatum. You can call me Ulti. Ben: Why'd you ooze inside me? Ben: Who are you talking to? Ben: What? You don't hear him? Future Ben shakes his head. The emblem of the Metamnitrix starts to glow. voice coming from the Metamnitrix: Hello? Can you hear me? to Future Ben: Told ya. (to Ulti) So...you better start talking. Ulti: For starters, I'm on your side. I didn't mean to scare you. I had no other way to get inside you. Ben: Why were you with Kraab, then? Ulti: I knew he was going to come for you. I assumed he would hurt you, so I took that as an opportunity to get into your system, literally. Ben: But why? Ulti: I need to redeem myself. I've done bad things in the past. I want to start over, and what better than helping the great Ben- Future Ben clears his throat, as if trying to signal something to Ulti. Ulti: (softly) Oh, right. (in his normal voice) Anyway, I want to help you, Ben Tennyson. Ben: I just...need to clear my head. This is all too wack for me to handle. Ben: Yeah, you've made that pre-tty clear. He walks towards the door, which slides open. Future Ben exits the room with a sigh. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. Alarm: Security breach detected. Probes fly past Future Ben. Future Ben follows the probe and is engulfed in purple light. Future Ben hovers in a dark purple background with light purple bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him. His skeletal structure increases as he becomes 16 feet tall. His skin turns red, and his last two fingers on each hand merge, leaving him with four fingers on each hand. His arms become larger and more muscular. Some of his veins pop out. His hair disappears as his eyes turn completely purple and change shape, duplicating into four. Two black stripes appear on his face, one on the top of his face, in the middle of his eyes, and the other on his chin. Two smaller arms grow below his original arms, as his clothes disappear, leaving him with black shorts with a green stripe at the top. His toes merge into two and change shape. Some of his bones pop out of his body, as his Metamnitrix symbol pops out of his chest, surrounded by purple straps. His muscles bulge, completing the tranformation. Arms, running: Four Arms! A trail of black smoke appears behind him, wrapping around Four Arms' neck, stopping him in his tracks. Smoke: You really thought you could escape me, Ben Tennyson? Arms: Don't... (grunts) even try. Smoke: Fret not. You're not my concern, but I need you in my plan. The black smoke unwraps from Four Arms' neck, materializing into a light grey ghost with a cloak made of black smoke, with a red eye and a red and black hourglass symbol on his chest, named Ghostfreak. Arms: I'm not going to let you go anywhere near my past self! He throws a punch at Ghostfreak, who turns intangible to avoid it. Four Arms trips and accidentally punches the wall, making a chunk of it chip off. Ghostfreak: Oh, I won't go to him, he'll come to me! Ghostfreak appears behind Four Arms. Enraged, he turns around and extends a large vein at him, hitting him against the wall. We shift to the background, where Ben is peeking out the door, witnessing the battle. Probes from earlier approach the scene and start firing lasers at Ghostfreak. to Ulti: Should I do something? I can't just stand here and let them fight. That ghost, he has a Metamnitrix too, doesn't he? Who is he? Ulti: His name is Albedo. He was the creature who attacked you before you were brought here. Ben: How do you know that? Ulti: That's not a priority right now. Ghostfreak turns to face Ben, eye to eye. He is being pinned against the wall by Four Arms. Ghostfreak: Looks like I've finally caught your attention. Good. I won't have to stall any longer. The skin around his chest unfolds, revealing a mass of tentacles, which reach out and grabs Four Arms' arms and legs. A black portal of some sort appears below Four Arms, sucking him in. Arms, getting sucked into the portal: (grunts) You don't know what... (grunts) you're messing with, Albedo. Ghostfreak: A small price to pay for what I deserve. Four Arms' head gets sucked in as he takes a look at Ben, and the portal disappears with him. Ben stands still in astonishment. Ghostfreak flies towards Ben, who gasps, turns around and tries to run. Ghostfreak phases through the ground and pops out in front of Ben, who stumbles back, startled. Ghostfreak: Tsk, tsk. Did you really think you'd be able to escape me? He lifts Ben's left wrist, examining the Metamnitrix. frowning: (sighs) No. Ulti: Use your Metamnitrix and turn into something, Ben! Ben: I don't know how to work this thing! (gasps) He cups his mouth after realizing he spoke out loud. Ghostfreak: Who are you talking to? (leans closer to Ben) You have a Polymorph endoparasite inside you! Gah, I knew he would do this! Ghostfreak tries to pull the core of the Metamnitrix, but it doesn't budge. Ghostfreak: Decouple Metamnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0. Metamnitrix: Command denied. Metamnitrix is fused with host's DNA. Ghostfreak: Noooooo! He raises his fist in the air, about to hit Ben. The dial of the Metamnitrix pops up and automatically slams down, engulfing Ben in purple light. Ghostfreak creates a barrier of smoke to protect him from the light. When the light fades, a green blob named Goop, with tendrills on his back stands in Ben's place. He has purple eyes and a black and purple Metamnitrix symbol on his chest. Next to him is Ulti, separated. Goop: Whoa, that was a weird on a whole new level. He looks at Ulti. excited: Wait, we're separated? Ulti: Only for the duration of your transformation. You are the same species as me, so I can't merge with you. Ghostfreak's smoke barrier disappears. Ghostfreak: You've made a grave mistake, boy. Goop: Sue me. Ghostfreak raises an arm, sending a blast of smoke at Goop, choking him. Ulti: Mold yourself into different shapes. Make yourself thinner, you can escape. Goop: H- (gasps for air) How? Ghostfreak: Don't bother trying. Goop shoots acidic slime at Ghostfreak, who hisses as it hits him. The smoke around Goop disappears. Goop shapes into a long thin wave of slime, lunging at Ghostfreak. The latter turns intangible, causing Goop to splash against the ground, splattering into pieces. He reforms into his original shape and looks at Ulti. Goop: Running out of ideas here! Major Events *Ben, Ulti, Mrs. Wright, Future Ben and Kraab make their first appearances. *XLR8, Lodestar, Four Arms and Goop make their debuts. Character Debuts *Ben Tennyson *Ultimatum *Mrs. Wright *Future Ben *Kraab Metamnitrix Alien Debuts *XLR8 (by Future Ben) *Lodestar (by Future Ben) *Four Arms (by Future Ben) *Goop Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Ultimatum (first appearance) *Mrs. Wright (first appearance) *Future Ben (first appearance) Villains *Kraab (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Goop (first appearance) By Future Ben *XLR8 (first appearance) *Lodestar (first appearance) *Four Arms (first appearance) Allusions Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres